Lost Memory
by p0tat0
Summary: They found a magic lamp and wishes for Naraku’s demise. But they must give up something in return. A deal has been made. Peace has now reigns the whole world. The world will remain like this as long as a lost memory will never come back. Will her memory b


**Lost memory**

**Summary: **They found a magic lamp and wishes for Naraku's demise. But they must give up something in return. A deal has been made. Peace has now reigns the whole world. The world will remain like this as long as a lost memory will never come back. Will her memory be recovered or she will stay as what she became for the rest of her immortal life? What if she doesn't want her memory to be back now that she already knew what will happen to her peaceful world?

**Pairings: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Prologue: Part 1**

**Memory. _And Magic Lamp?_**

Always together, working as a team and protecting each other from harm. That was what this group was doing ever since their paths met even though fighting with each other happens almost every time. It is evident that the group was in state of stress and exhaustion for, for the past few days, youkais of different kinds, status and levels appears frequently which they have to fight. Why? All of them knew about it. It's because the jewel of four souls was now almost completed with only one-third of its piece was in the hand of their worst, mortal enemy in the name of Naraku.

The group is consisting of a moron hanyou, a powerful, warm-hearted miko, a brave taijija, a lecherous monk, a small but almost terrible little kitsune, a cute neko youkai, a once-alive-still-powerful dead miko and last but not the list, a cold-hearted youkai who forcedly joined the shard-hunting group because it concerns his lands. Western Lands.

Every one was walking in silence. Alert and prepared at all times just in case some youkai will attacked them. They will not let some one to get the jewel and will do anything to protect it and it's holder.

The sun was starting to set. Then someone…

"AARGGHHH!!!"

tripped over a small stone….

"What the fuck!!!!" a very irritated hanyou shouted angrily. Every one looked at what happened to their stupid companion and if not they're tired, they were now laughing at him.

A raven-haired ningen sigh and walked towards where the hanyou who was still rambling on what happened to him. "Now, now Inuyasha. Calm down. You just tripped over a stone. It's no big deal. Now be a good boy an--"

She was cut-off by Inuyasha yelling at her face. "Don't treat me as a child, wench!"

Inuyasha did not notice the sudden change of the miko's aura. She was tired and now this Hanyou was pushing her to her limits. 'Calm down Kagome..' Kagome thought and take in deep breaths to calm herself. It is not only the exhaustion that makes her too easily be irritated and she knows it. Its because the past love of her love was with them and dividing the once full attention from her and now was only half or even just a fourth of the whole.

The taijija, monk, kitsune and neko youkai sighed. They were also exhausted because of sleepless nights. They decided to camp up since it was almost dark and it's useless to travel at night because of darkness. There is a possibility that they might encounter a bunchful of youkai on their way. It is not a wise idea to fight when it was dark and they know it.

"Then don't act as one." A cold statement came from the lips of the new recruited member of the group which was the hanyou's half brother.

Inuyasha faced his half brother with narrowed eyes because of anger. "You out of this asshole!" He hissed.

"Wanna die hanyou?" the full-blooded youkai ask with a very cold voice that even the dead's (**A/N:** excluding Kikyo of course (,) )will shiver because of fright, and a glare that promises long, painful death.

"Try me!" Inuyasha answered back ready to unsheathe his sword. The sword who can kill a thousand of youkai with just one swing. A sword that was given to him by his father who died thousand of years ago. A sword that was made in the fang of his father. The tetsusaiga.

Kagome ran to the middle of the two half-brothers to stop them on what they wanted to do on that moment.

"Hold it right there! There is no time for stupid fights. I know all of us are tired, pressured, stressed and exhausted. Don't let it get on our nerves. Let's camp in here. Right Sango, Miroku." She then look at her back where she expected her friends to be right there but she only found the kitsune sitting on the ground, a neko scratching the back of her ears by her hind legs and a dead miko leaning on a tree with expressionless eyes.

"Shippou, where are they?" She asked to the little kitsune.

"They said that they will gather some woods to start a fire." Shippou said with a yawn.

"Ah, ok." And then she turned to Inuyasha and his half-brother. But Inuyasha was not there anymore. When she looks at her left, she found him sitting beside the dead miko opening a conversation between them.

Hurt reached Kagome's eyes but pushed it aside and turned to the cold-hearted youkai beside her.

"Gomen nasai, Lord Sesshoumaru." Then she gave a respectful bow then leave.

'Stupid miko' Sesshoumaru thought and then leaned on the nearby tree, eyes closed and arms crossed.

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO

After a few more minutes, Sango and Miroku came back. They both put down the woods on the ground and Miroku started the fire.

Everyone gathered around the fire except Sesshoumaru who was still leaning on the tree. Kagome started to cook the canned goods she brought with her the last time she transported back to her home. She found out that she was out of stock and needed to go back to her on time. Maybe tomorrow she can go back to her time for just one day or two to gather more supplies. 'I will ask him tomorrow.' She thought and then looked to Inuyasha who was currently eating and talking at the same time to the dead miko. She frowned and then irritably looked away. 'hmpp. Asshole!' when she opened her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru narrowing his eyes on her. Kagome blushed embarrassed for showing to much emotion.

After everyone was finished eating, well not everyone because Sesshoumaru doesn't eat anything for he said that 'this Sesshoumaru doesn't need to eat.' Or something like that.

Kagome looked to every one of them. 'The final battle was near to come and I know that maybe one of us will be harmed.' She sighed 'I don't want to loss something important to me anymore.' She felt her eyes wetting up. She forced herself to yawn so that no one will notice the tears in her eyes. They will just think that it was sleepy tears. She then rubbed her eyes.

"Lady Kagome, I think you should rest now." Miroku said to her with worried eyes.

Kagome smiled warm-heartedly. She then shook her head. "Iie. I don't want to sleep yet. I'm fine Miroku. Don't worry about me.

Miroku then smiled. "Ok then. If you wishes to." He then turned back to Sango who was cuddling Kirara on her lap. "Dear Sango, would you want to sleep now?"

Sango turn her head to Miroku. "I am not sleepy yet." Then she yawn. A big yawn. She covered her mouth fast and then blushed when she noticed the amused look on Miroku's eyes.

"But I think you are." He then laugh softly. Sango chuckled. And then they talked some random topics.

Kagome just watch the whole scene with a smile on her lips. Then she turned to Shippou who was walking towards her. "Mama, can I sleep beside you" He said innocently while rubbing his eyes.

Kagome smiled. "of course you are. Come" she motioned her hand for Shippou to come closer to her. She patted her lap for him to sleep on it. Then the little kitsune did what she wants him to do. And then the kitsune easily falls asleep. She gently caressed the cheeks of her adopted son. She then remembered the first time she had met the kitsune. How he cried for the lost of his only family. He once told him that he loved his father very much. And then his little Shippou agreed to come with them and ended up of having a mother which was her. She did all her best to be a good mother to him. She was always there to protect his little son and wanted badly for his safety. He loved the child very much and will protect him with her own life. She heard the sleeping one at her lap mumbled something.

"Mama, you will never leave me right?" he then tugged his blouse with his little hands.

She smiled and whispered softly to his ear. "Of course not baby. Sleep well…"

She then turned to Miroku and Sango. She smiled to herself. 'I'm sure that two will be a good couple…' she then chuckled softly so that her son will not be disturbed on his peaceful sleep. She then traced back memories on how they met up with each other. The once different path they take, ended up with them taking the same path toward different intentions but the same goals. Miroku fought with their side earlier than Sango. He wanted the cursed in their family to be sealed away. That was the wind tunnel on his right palm which when opened, will sucked all the things surrounding him. He once said to them that the older he become, the bigger the whole will be and ending up on sucking himself also. And the only solution for it to be sealed away was to kill Naraku.

Sango was a demon exterminator who came from a village full of youkais exterminator. And then in the blink of the eye, her village was now gone and his little bother was taken away to become a slave to the most evil youkai lurking the land. She promised to herself and to the grave of her parents that she will took revenge by killing the evil hanyou and will release his brother from its filthy hands.

She heard a loud slap on someone's face that forced her out from her reminisce. She looked at the two. She chuckled softly. She saw the hurt and contented look on the lecherous monk with his left hand rubbing the sore cheek. And the she saw Sango's face reddening because of irritation.

'Miroku will never change.' Kagome thought.

Then, Kagome turned her attention to where Inuyasha was, which was surprisingly on the top of a tall tree instead of sitting beside the dead miko. His back was only what Kagome was seeing. His hair was swaying together with the wind. Different thoughts came to Kagome's eyes. She traced back on how she ended up with Inuyasha. How she ended up in this era and found a man with puppy ears up his head in a big tree with an arrow struck upon his heart. How she began to know the man's past. How she slowly to discover that she was the reincarnation of the hanyou's past love. She also remembered the times she was frustrated because of the hanyou's turmoil and how many times she had to 'sit' him before he complies with her wishes.

She smiles to herself. She then felt someone was staring at her. When she looked on the opposite of her direction across the campfire, she saw the dead priestess looking at her with her emotionless eyes. She shivered on the thought that the dead priestess was looking at her intently. She turned her head away. Away from those eyes.

She knows true to herself that she was not angry at the dead miko. She was just jealous of her for she was already died but the hanyou she loved for so long was still deeply in love with that dead miko. 'What does Kikyo have that I do not have?' she asks herself silently with those sad-filled eyes. She then shook her head. Then something attracts her attention. A gold like thing stuck beneath the surface of the ground.

'What was that?' she thought. She slowly lifted her adopted son and put him on the sleeping bag she already prepared earlier. She then stand up and walked where the thing she saw was placed.

Everyone looked at her curiously as she sat up slowly as she pulled out something out the ground. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with questioning eyes and stands up to go where their friend was. While Inuyasha, jumped to the ground and walked to Kagome. Kikyo just looked at them with still expressionless eyes from where she sits. And Sesshoumaru followed them with only his eyes and didn't bother to come closer to them.

"What did you find there, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks folding his arms across his chest. Miroku and Sango nod in agreement.

Kagome smiled broadly and disbelief and excitement appears to her eyes.

"I think it's a magic lamp!" she said.

"A magic lamp?" every one chorused.

Oo

Oo

**A/N: **How was that for a start? It will not hurt if you spare me a little time to give me a review, isn't it?

Ja ne!


End file.
